Les maîtres de l'Univers
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Le rider Sasuke, l’aventurier Naruto, et l’ordure Sakura se font la route 66. Entre jalousie, et trahisons, les sentiments réussirontils à faire leur place? SasuSaku HinaNaru TemaShika PE. AU, et OOC un peu. attention, résumé bof et titre sans rapport a
1. Chapter 1

**Et je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour niarf!)**

Que dire que ce que je n'ai pas déjà dit... Voilà une nouvelle fic, pour le bonheur ou le méontentement de certains, une histoire en plusieurs point diférentes, mais également curieusement similaires au précédente... à croire que je ne sais faire que ça!

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et tant mieux en un sens, parce que je ne crois pas que je tiendrais le rythme de publication! c'est fatiguant à la longue!

Donc je prépare les couples aussi, il y aura sur: un Sasu/saku ; un Hina/Naru ; et probablement un Tema/Shika en second plan... Pour le reste je ne sais pas. qui vivra verra!

Bienvenue face au maîtres de l'Univers, bonne lecture!...

**Les maïtres de l'Univers**

**Prologue.**

Sasuke Uchiwa était ce que l'on appelle un rider. Il écumait les routes à la recherche de son best place, l'endroit où il serait le mieux au monde. Sasuke Uchiwa était également ce qu'on peut appeler un tombeur. Du moins avait-il le physique du tombeur, brun au yeux noir, il avait les cheveux ni long, ni court, un torse bâties divinement bien, musclé avec finesse. Il était grand, il était beau, il était bien musclé, mais pas trop, bref, l'homme parfait… à un point près qu'il n'était pas très sociable. Car oui, en dépit des apparences, Sasuke Uchiwa n'aimait pas parler. Les discussions, les mondanité, il avait volontiers laissé cela à son frère aîné qui s'en sortait avec brio.

Nous disions donc que Sasuke était un rider, et comme tout rider qui se respecte, Sasuke passait sa vie sur sa bécane. Et il était sur cette même bécane quand il avait rencontré Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki aimait se dire être un aventurier. Il vivait au jour le jour, ne se souciant pas des conséquence de ses actes. Malheureusement, Naruto Uzumaki était aussi un dragueur invétéré. Blond au yeux bleu, il se coiffait en pétard ( il ne se coiffait pas du tout en fait!), et n'était pas trop mal de sa personne, mais il portait constamment un stupide bandeau qui lui donnait un air tout aussi stupide. Il avait également trois trace parallèles sur chaque joues dont on ignorait la provenance car Naruto la taisait. Certains disait que c'était un tatouage pour amadouer un fille (ça n'aurait pas été la première fois), d'autre disait que c'était la marque des pincettes (car Naruto était né la tête la première). Naruto s'amusait à les écouter jaser, mais jamais il n'avait dit la vérité. Dois-je ajouter qu'il était également un peu (beaucoup) grande gueule!

Mais c'était un aventurier avant tout. Et comme tout aventurier, il arpentait les chemin, les routes, les nationales, les autoroutes et les routes 66 à longueur de temps. Et c'était sur cette dernière, la route 66, qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke.

Aujourd'hui, ça ferait 3 ans que Naruto et Sasuke roulaient ensemble. Ils avaient prévu de s'arrêter dans un petit restau de bord de route pour fêter ça.

Naruto s'était beaucoup attaché à Sasuke, comme à quasiment toute les personnes qu'il croisait (je sais, c'est pas pratique pour un dragueur), il avait même acheté un petit cadeau pour marquer. D'ailleurs il se demandait si le jeu ''chantez avec Lorie''lui plairait. Naruto savait que son ami aimait chanter, alors ça ne pouvait que lui plaire!

Sasuke lui aussi s'était attaché à Naruto, mais lui n'avait prévu aucun cadeau, c'était quand même lui qui payait la bouffe depuis trois ans! En partant pour sa folle épopée, Sasuke s'était promis de ne s'accorder aucun sentimentalisme, à part envers sa bécane. Puis il y avait eu Naruto. Il était impossible de ne pas aimer Naruto, car il était profondément gentil.

Ils s'était donc arrêté dans une station essence/restaurant et, après avoir mis de l'essence, ils avaient été mangé. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle qui changerait leur vie, elle qui, par son arrivé, fait démarrer l'histoire. Elle, Sakura Haruno.

à suivre...

Prologue finie! laisser des reviews, sinon vous ne verrez jamais la suite, bien qu'elle soit écrite!


	2. Chapter 2

COUCOU!

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a trop plus!

Disclamer: Rien ne m'apartient, ni les personnages, ni la route, ni les villes, il n'y a que les hotels, et à la rigueur de trois petit bonhommes par ci par là!

**Merci à:**

**Melie: Ne déprime pas, me revoilà! bonne lecture!**

**Isoumi: Je me suis endormie sur mon clavier... Résultat, le texte n'est qu'un ensemble de Fffffffffffffffffkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllll... Comment je fais?**

**Ladysaku: Merchi! Cette fic est un peu plus psy que les autres je pense!**

**Milano-chan: Valà!**

**Nutella-powa: Je suis votre serviteur très cher(e)!**

**Tsume: Tu m'as pas dit ce que t'en pensais! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas arrêter l'autre, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 8!**

Voilà Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toute!

**Chapitre1: le bon, la brute, et le truand **

(Ou, Naruto, Sasuke, et Sakura )

Sakura Haruno était, il faut le dire, une ordure de la pire espèce. Elle dépouillait les honnête gens, et refourguait tout au marché noir. Elle escroquait, volait, braquait, et parfois même, tuait. Chef de gang, elle avait souvent failli la prison, mais rien n'avait jamais été démontré. Ce gang comportait trois autres personnes: Hinata Hiûga, Temari no Sabaku, et Ino Yamanaka, toute les quatre elles avaient décidé de se séparer quelques mois plus tôt, et depuis, Sakura se traînait comme une âme en peine de bar en bar, le long de la route 66.

Sakura aurait été une belle femme si elle avait pris le soin de se laver, et de s'habiller avec des vêtement propre. Elle avait des cheveux court, rose, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude tout bonnement envoûtant. Mais tel qu'on la voyait là, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'enfilait verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool, écraser au comptoir.

C'est là que la rencontre s'opéra avec le deux premiers protagonistes.

- Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon établissement.

- Ouah l'autre! Comment qui c'la pète! On dirait un bourge! Non mais tu t'entend! Putain t'es craignos mon pote! Pis je peux pas t'payer, j'ai plus une tune!

Le barman la regarda d'un air dégoûté. Il avait vu beaucoup d'ivrognes, mais c'était majoritairement des hommes, où alors, elles avaient la quarantaines bien tassé. Mais que faisait une petite jeunette d'à peine 20 ans dans cet état là. Et où était les parents!

- J'ai pas une tune, mais si tu veux… _elle passa une main dans son tee-shirt puant et poursuivit, d'un air aguicheur, _je peux te payer en nature…

Le barman rougit, cette gamine était décidément dans un sale état pour proposer son corps sans rougir ni rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un coté, il avait pitié de cette pauvre fille paumé, et il l'aurait bien laissé repartir sans payer, mais si il faisait cela, tout les clients demanderait ce même régime, de plus il fallait inculquer au jeunes un minimum sens des responsabilité. Il était en plein dilemme quand une voie les interrompue, c'était un jeune homme blond qui était rentré dans le restaurant un peu plus tôt.

- Moi je veux bien payer pour toi… si tu viens à notre table, et qu'après tu vas te laver! Parce que tu pues, je te sens d'ici!

Le barman leva les yeux vers le blond, il ne manquait pas de cran. La bourré se leva, et s'approcha d'eux en titubant.

- Et là, tu me sens mieux? Petit con! J'en ai pas besoin de ta tune!

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux… il y a deux minutes, t'aurais été prête à vendre ton corps au barman, et là, tu ne veux pas contre une simple douche! Qui plus est, Naruto a raison, tu pues!

Le deuxième jeune homme, le brun, était intervenue. Lui qui n'avait pas dé séré les dents du repas.

_- _Ouah! Sasuke! T'as parlé! T'as fait une phrase! Moi qui croyait que t'était muet!

- Pff… idiot… et pourquoi tu propose de payer la bouffe d'une inconnue alors que c'est toujours moi qui paie!

- Ben je pensait pas que tu voulais que je paie, tu m'as jamais demandé.

Et là, à la surprise de tous, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Quand elle riait, elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait de belle dents, bien droite, et blanches (enfin elles l'auraient été si elle avait été brossé). Son visage était comme illuminé.

- Ah Ah! Les gars, vous êtes trop drôle! Ok blondinet, j'accepte ton contrat.

- Assit-toi! Eh barman! Est-ce que vous avez des douches ici?

Le barman se retenait de siffler son admiration, cette journée resterais à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, ces mômes était vraiment incroyable!

- Derrière fiston, vas-y!

- Cool, merci m'sieur!

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et la regarda:

- Tu viens! On va la douche!

- Dois-je te signaler espèce de vicieux que je suis une fille, et que par conséquent, je n'irais pas prendre ma douche avec toi!

Sasuke se retourna un air cynique sur le visage. Fallait-il que cette fille les prennent pour des idiots pour se comporter comme tel avec eux.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser filer! Je ne te fais pas confiance, alors pendant que te douchera, nous t'attendrons devant le porte de ta cabine.

- Bon d'accord. Mais j'espère que vous avez shampoing et gel douche parce que moi j'ai rien!

- C'est curieux, tu parais un peu plus sobre depuis un moment.

Sasuke et la jeune femme se regardèrent en chien de faïence. L'entente n'était pas assurée. Naruto souriait d'un air benêt, il allait bien s'amuser.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Sakura.

Sakura était sorti de la douche, ses cheveux rose dégoulinait sur son dos, elle ne portait plus qu'un maillot de bain assortit à ses cheveux et un petit paréo vert.

- Bah c'est cool, j'ai le repas à l'œil, la douche à l'œil, et la boisson à l'œil! En plus j'ai deux beaux mecs rien que pour moi!

- Ouah! T'es trop canon comme ça!

- Tu trouve aussi! Mais c'est pas le tenue la plus chaude que j'ai, tu pourrais pas m'passer un pull ou truc comme ça.

- Ben moi j'ai rien, mais demande Sasuke, il a toujours plein de fringue, un magasin ambulant!

Le dit Sasuke se retourna brutalement.

- Ne propose pas mes fringue à n'importe qui!

- Mais c'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Sakura!

- …

À cet instant, Sasuke sentit que la journée allait être très longue. Ils allèrent tout les trois commander un repas, et retournèrent s'asseoir pour discuter… enfin, Naruto discutait tandis que les deux autres l'écoutait en silence.

- … Et puis à cette instant ce crétin de Kiba ma annoncé qu'il arrêtait les blague pour se lancer dans le commerce, et quand je lui ait dit que de toute manière c'était la même chose, il m'a rit au nez en me traitant d'inculte! Vous imaginez, moi, inculte! Comme si lui il était intelligent, en plus…

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke en lui demandant silencieusement si c'était toujours comme ça. Ce dernier fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et ils continuèrent à écouter ce que disait le blond.

Sur le coup de 15 heures, ils terminèrent de déjeuner.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Merci pour votre charmante invitation, mais je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant. J'ai d'autre chose à faire…

- Comme aller te bourrer la gueule au prochain bar! Pas question! Tu peux venir avec nous, j'ai vu que tu avais une moto! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de s'outrager, Naruto venait de proposer à une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, de venir avec eux dans l'expédition qui ne devait au départ ne conter que lui… et lui ( en gros personne d'autre que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, quel modestie tout de même!) et sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto puis finalement cette Sakura venaient se greffer à lui. Le pauvre Sasuke avait l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus de son but ultime. Heureusement quelqu'un arriva à cet instant bouleverser une foie de plus les choses.

- Sakura Haruno! Je sais que t'es là! Montre toi espèce de faux jeton!

Une jeune femme blonde au cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval s'imposa dans le petit restaurant de bord de route.

- Yamanaka! T'es folle! Hurle pas comme ça, on est pas dans ta cambrousse pèquenaude!

- Non mais tu t'es vu gros front! T'es pas à la plage, mais au bord de la route!

- J'avais plus rien à me mettre, mais même habillée de guenilles j'aurais toujours plus de charme que toi grosse truie!

Yamanaka ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait les yeux rivé sur Sasuke, et, bave au lèvres, elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- Putain gros front, c'est qui le beau brun? Pourquoi tu trouve toujours les beau mecs en première!

- Parce que moi j'les sens à des kilomètre les bon coup! Toi tu te tape seulement les crétin comme l'inspecteur Rock!

- Ferme la! Lee est un très bon coup… et très doué au pieu! Toi t'as pas un mec en vue… tu sautes de pieu en pieu… comme une pute!

Sakura avait sourit d'un air amusé pendant toute leur petite joute verbale, mais à l'entente du dernier mot, elle avait soudainement changé d'expression. Son visage se ferma, elle perdit tout sourire, qu'il soit ironique ou sincère. La blonde se couvrit la bouche des mains et essaya de se rattraper:

- Je… je voulais pas dire ça Saki… Je… je suis déso…

- La ferme.

Le ton était sans appel. L'Haruno était vraiment énervée.

- Uzumaki, ta proposition pour partir avec vous tiens toujours?

- Ben… 'faut demander à Sasuke… mais il dira pas non… hein Sasuke!

Sasuke détestait quand Naruto faisait ça. Le prendre à parti en publique, car maintenant si il ne voulait pas passer pour le méchant il devait accepter… qui plus est, Naruto avait l'air de prendre ça tellement à cœur qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser.

- ouais… s'tu veux.

- Bien, alors je vous suis! Yamanaka, à partir de maintenant je ne fais officiellement plus parti des _''tieves angels'' . _Fais passer le message aux autres. Ciao Yamanaka.

- Attend Saki…

Trop tard, Sakura était déjà parti. Ino resta là, au milieu du bar, sans rien dire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et Sasuke et leur déclara des larmes dans les yeux:

- Prenez soin de ma petite fleur de cerise, sinon…

Et elle se retira au toilette.

- Eh ben… j'suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris… mais c'est sur qu'avec Saku on va pas s'ennuyer!

L'Uchiwa regarda son ami d'un air profondément fatigué. Cette fille qu'il accueillait dans leur groupe risquait de changer beaucoup de chose dans leur vie. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas le changement.

- Eh les mecs! Vous foutez quoi! Maniez avant que les autres ne débarque!

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent à sa suite.

- Dis Saku, quand tu parlais des autres, tu parlais des _''tieves angels''_? C'est qui, un club de lecture ou une conneries du genre?

Sakura sourit, ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle connaissait Naruto, et déjà elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en séparer. Elle aurait du faire comme à l'habitude, s'attirer leur sympathie, et au moment où il serait bien en confiance, les dépouiller. Mais elle sentait que se serait plus dure. Durant son entraînement son senseï¹ ne cessait de lui répéter: _''Il ne faut jamais se prendre d'affection pour sa victime'' _, mais pour une fois elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle commençait à plus qu'apprécier le blond. Et de là à l'aimer…

- Saki.

- Quoi?

- Appelle moi Saki, dans mon pays, Saku, c'est un prénom pour garçon,

alors appelle moi Saki.

- Et pour les _tieves angels _?

- Comme tu dit, c'est un club de lecture ou une connerie du genre.

- Tu peux pas être plus précise?

Et puis il y avait Sasuke, tellement beau, tellement charismatique, mais aussi tellement froid, et tellement cynique. Avec lui, Sakura était moins à l'aise, bien sur il l'attirait, mais on aurait pu penser qu'il faisait tout pour l'empêcher d'approcher, comme si il ne voulait lier aucun contact, à moins qu'il n'ait déjà entendu parler des _tieves angels_ mais c'était peu probable. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec ça, c'était probablement dans sa nature d'être méfiant, ça allait juste compliquer un peu les chose, mais quoi de plus excitant qu'un bon défi de temps en temps…

- Nan je peux pas, désoler.

Allé au-delà de ses limites, voilà ce qu'aimait Sakura…

à suivre...

Voilà, à bientot... Si j'ai des reviews, sinon je garde tout pour moi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Couloucoucou!**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, un des meilleurs selon moi. **

**Disclamer: Tout est à moi, la route, les USA, et surtout les personnages... Comment ça il faut que je dise la vérit... Humph... SAKURA: On reprend, rien est à elle, ni la route, ni surtout nous... Voilà!**

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser l'autre, parce qu'elle me tient trop à coeur (j'en suis déjà au chapitre 9!)**

**Isoumi: RRrh Pshiiiiiiit... RRr pshiiiiiit... Hein! Excuse moi, je viens de me reveiller, J'ai fait la moitié du chapitre, mais je sais pas pourquoi je me suis soudainement endormie sur la fin... bizarre... (PS: N'abandonne pas, tu finiras par y arriver!)**

**Saïshi: Le voilà le bouton suivant! contente! Tu aimes Sasuke et Itachi, tu vas être contente... (Mais pas tout de suite...). Aller bonne lecture à toi! **

**Réglisse (ex machin...): Pov' Sasuke, je me demande si il ne va pas tourner dingue... Ce serai dommage quand même!**

**Shaya: Vu que je sais pas trop comment répondre au review pas anonyme, je le fais comme ça. Le pov' Sasuke se fait tourner en bourrique par Naruto qui ne s'en rends même pas compte... Non mais franchement, ça devrai pas être permis d'être aussi naïf!**

**Gookei Aburame: Merci merci merci... C'est tout ce que je peux dire (Kyaaa! je rougis!)**

**Voilà voilà! J'ai l'impression que les personnages m'échappe de plus en plus, je ne sais pas encore comment tout ça va se terminer, ni où! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous... **

****

**Chapitre2: Trahison, et frangines en furie**

( ou, Sakura, Sakura et Temari)

Ça faisait trois jours que Sakura arpentait la route avec Sasuke et Naruto. Trois jours que ses sentiment envers ce dernier évoluait et s'amplifiait, au point qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter de lire de la déception dans son regard. Mais cela faisait également trois jours qu'elle observait Sasuke. Il l'intriguait, et même si elle ne l'aurait avouer pour rien au monde, il commençait à l'attirer, physiquement tout du moins, pour le reste, on verrait plus tard.

- On pourrait pas s'arrêter à la prochaine ville? Parce que je commence à être juste niveau vêtement!

- tu trouve pas que t'exagère? Et bien sur, à aucun moment tu ne t'es aperçue que la prochaine ville c'était Las Vegas!

- Las Vegas! Ça veut dire qu'on est prêt du bout de la route! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après Los Angeles?

- on changera de pays, on partira peut-être vers l'Europe, qui sait… mais toi, on te laisse au USA!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on ta prise avec nous pour te libérer de tes copines, mais que maintenant, tu dégage!

Sakura ne répliqua pas, elle aurait du se douter que le brun ne l'accepterait jamais parmi eux. Il avait mal pris le fait de l'emmener quelque jours plus tôt, et il avait déjà été sympa de l'accepter pour trois jours, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en demande trop… Et puis, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle était en train de devenir… elle osait à peine le dire… sentimentale? Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à de telle chose, ça n'allait pas à son travail… Non, elle les dépouillerait avant d'aller à Los Angeles, et elle disparaîtrait à jamais. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Alors, vous acceptez qu'on s'arrête à Las Vegas une journée? Siouplait!

- Je croyais que t'avais pas une tune?

- Ma… sœur vit là-bas. Je vais lui emprunter un peu d'argent.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça? Il sentait qu'elle mentait, mais il n'allait pas la forcer à dire la vérité, si elle se payait ses fringues seule, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à aller où elle voulait.

- D'accord, on restera à Las Vegas une journée, mais pas plus! Après on repart, avec… ou sans toi.

Ce soir là, il s'arrêtèrent dans un petit motel de bord de route (comme il y en a tant là-bas…). Les deux garçons dormaient dans la même chambre, tandis que Sakura dormait à coté.

Ce soir là, Sasuke ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, il sortit donc sur le parking pour griller une clope et accessoirement pour réfléchir à ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

C'était à Las Vegas qu'Il vivait. Et c'était également à Las Vegas qu'Elle voulait s'arrêter. Elle. Exactement le genre de fille qui lui plaisait. Le genre exubérante, charmeuse (même si là c'était quasiment allumeuse), mais surtout discrète. Car malgré les apparences, Elle était très discrète, sur ses origine, sur sa vie, sur tout ce qui aurait pu intéresser Sasuke. Mais c'était également le genre de fille qui lui plaisait à Lui. Fière, sexy, et indépendante. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'Il la voit. Elle L'aimerait aussitôt, c'était obligé!

Parfois Sasuke ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il arrivait à se prouver par A+B que Sakura l'attirait, mais il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle pour la suite de leur expédition. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui? Pourquoi toute les personnes qui l'attirait, il se sentait toujours obligé de les repousser en bloc? Ça avait été pareil avec Mina. De quoi avait-il peur? Des autres, de lui-même, ou bien… voilà ce qu'il craignait, qu'Itachi lui prennent ses proches, comme il l'avait toujours fait, après tout, son frère était mieux que lui. Son aîné était aussi beau que lui, aussi intelligent, mais il était plus sociale. Itachi était parfait, et lui n'était rien face à Sa sociabilité.

Il avait terminé sa cigarette. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. C'est au détour du parking qu'il La vue. Silencieuse, souple, féline, elle avançait telle un chat vers la case téléphone. Eh bien sur, Sasuke la suivie… et écouta sa conversation.

- Allô, Tema, je pourrais passer demain?

- …

- Oui.

- …

- Je sais, mais je passe à Las Vegas demain, et je me disais…

- …

- Non! Je ne veux pas t'emprunter de la tune… enfin un peu mais…

- …!

- Mais Tema…

- …

Curieux. Pourquoi Sakura téléphonait-elle à sa sœur en plein milieu de la nuit? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher? Sasuke en était là de ses considération quand il entendit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre…

- Bien sur que je mentais… qu'est-ce tu crois!

- …

- Comme si j'allais me fritter avec Ino pour ça, c'est ma meilleure amie quand même. J'ai improviser ce spitch parce que se sont de bon pigeons!

- …

- Je bouffe à l'œil, je dors à l'œil, en bref, je vis à l'œil! C'est top! En plus, je suis sur que le blond planque un truc qui vaut cher dans son blouson orange!

- …

- Une montre en or peut-être… enfin je suis pas sure… mais c'est clair que c'est un bon coup…

- …

- J'attend d'être à Los Angeles, et je fais comme d'habitude! Et puis, chuis toujours le boss je crois, non!

- …

- Ouais, c'est ça! Allez ciao Tema!

- …

Sakura raccrocha, et s'appuya contre la paroi en vitre. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle devait le faire. Elle avait bien sentit la présence de Sasuke derrière la vitre. On était professionnelle ou on ne l'était pas. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en parlerait pas devant Naruto, il ne voulait pas voir de déception dans ses yeux bleus. Il laisserait le mensonge aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il ne la laisserait pas approcher du manteau du blond.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle se le demandait. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Naruto, et avait tout fait pour ça, mais en contre partie, pourquoi avait-elle tout fait pour se faire détester du brun? Que ressentait-elle exactement pour eux? Pour lui? De la sympathie, de l'amitié, ou… de l'amour? Elle avait conscience maintenant qu'elle avait tout fait pour repoussé l'Uchiwa. Pourquoi? Et surtout comment avait-elle pu tellement s'attacher à des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Fallait-il qu'ils soient exceptionnellement attachant pour ça? C'était le cas avec Naruto, mais avec Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'était? Peut-être était-ce purement physique, dès le début elle l'avait trouvé sexy, mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux… le connaissait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'ailleurs?

Quand Sasuke avait entendu ce que Sakura avait dit, il s'était sentit horriblement mal. Cette fille s'était servie d'eux, pour ''vivre à l'œil''! et lui qui s'était laissé avoir bêtement… Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire? Il devait en parler à Naruto, cette fille voulait lui voler son blouson! Non. Il ne devait pas en parler au blond. Ça le décevrait trop. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit peiné… ça lui aurait fait trop mal. Il devait virer Sakura sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte. Il pourrait essayer d'en parler avec elle… non, elle serait capable de retourner la situation contre lui. Le mieux qui lui restait à faire, c'était de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, et se laisser pigeonner… jusqu'à Los Angeles, et alors…

Le lendemain matin, tous partir de bonne heure.

Il fallut trois jours pour atteindre Las Vegas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar/brasserie pour manger et discuter de la direction à prendre, car pour une fois, c'était Sakura qui prenait le contrôle des opérations.

- Donc on va par où?

- On va d'abord aller chez Temari, je vais lui taxer 2/3 fringues histoire de ne pas me balader en maillot de bain dans la ville. Et après… on ira faire les magasins. Je me demande ce que je vais manger… peut-être que je vais prendre un hamburger. Tu prends quoi Naru?

Après le déjeuner, les trois jeunes repartirent, derrière Sakura.

C'est à 14h30 qu'il atteignirent finalement l'Hôtel où logeait la ''sœur'' de Sakura. Ils montèrent directement, sans demander de numéro de chambre, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Haruno venait voir Temari.

Au moment où Sakura s'apprêtait à sonner, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un jeune homme en caleçon, ses vêtements dans les bras en sortit, jambe par-dessus tête, tête la première.

- Dehors!

- Mais… Temi…

- T'es même pas un bon coup! Tu sais rien faire de tes mains, et t'es nul au…

La jeune femme qui venait de virer l'autre, se retourna vers Sakura, Sasuke, et Naruto, et changeant totalement de sujet, déclara, radieuse:

- Saki! Comment vas-tu chérie! Ça me fais plaisir que tu viennent me voir… et tu as ramené des amis? Entrez, entrez, ne faîtes pas attention au désordre, et installez-vous où vous voulez.

- Temi…

- Dégage, tu m'emmerde, en plus Shika va pas tarder à arriver.

Elle fit entré les trois ''amis'', et referma la porte au nez du pauvre jeune homme en caleçon.

Comme elle l'avait dit, l'appartement était quelque peu en désordre. Il y avait des vêtements, des chaussures, des livres, des vidéos et même des sous-vêtement.

- Alors ma Saki, dis-moi ce que tu fais là? La dernière fois que je t'ais vu c'était en plein milieu de Manhattan! À l'autre bout des États-Unis. Ne me dit pas que tu as encore besoin de tunes?

- Ben… si.

Au moment où Temari allait répliquer quelque chose, on sonna à la porte. À cet instant, Sasuke put mieux détailler la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux long, blond, et des yeux légèrement bridé, noirs. Elle n'était pas encore habillée, et portait une nuisette, jaune, avec de la fausse fourrure au seins et au bas du déshabillé, à mis cuisse. Le reste du tissu était transparent, et elle portait en dessous un mini short moulant, jaune lui aussi. En guise de chausson, elle portait de petit escarpins, recouvert de fourrure eux aussi, également jaune. Elle avait de longue jambes, blanche. En gros, elle avait un corps de mannequin. Elle ouvrit la porte, et son air ennuyé se transforma vite en air soulagé.

- Ah, Shika, c'est toi! C'est un peu le bordel, alors si tu pouvais ranger un peu… et puis… bon tu fais comme d'habitude hein?

- Ouais ouais.

Un jeune homme, brun, les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval. Il était vêtu tel une femme de ménage, et abordait un air passablement ennuyé. Il entra dans l'appartement. À la vue de Sakura, son regard s'éclaira légèrement.

- Sakura. Comment vas-tu? Ça faisait longtemps.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir Shikamaru, tu te fais toujours malmener par Temari? Tu es tombé sur la pire danseuse de tout le club.

- Pff… Galère. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Pff… Galère.

Sakura sourit. Elle appréciait beaucoup Shikamaru, mais il n'avait pas de chance de devoir s'occuper de la danseuse la plus bordélique de tout Las Vegas. Qui plus est, il avait la réputation d'être très faignant.

- Shika! Attend, je vais m'habiller, après tu pourras commencer.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre, Temari commençait déjà à se déshabiller. Elle retira sa nuisette, laissant sa poitrine à l'air, puis elle laissa ses escarpins sur le chemin, pour enfin retirer son shorty. C'est finalement complètement nue qu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Si Naruto et Sasuke avait paru choqués par la sortie de la blonde, Shikamaru avait continuer de faire le tour de l'appartement histoire de voir par où il allait commencer son rangement, l'air de rien.

- Je savais pas que ça existait les hommes femmes de ménage.

- On dit homme de ménage Naruto, et bien sur que ça existe.

- Pff… Galère…

- Je suis prête!

Temari sortit de la chambre. Elle portait une mini jupe blanche, et un petit top moulant bleu ciel, rayé dans la largeur blanc.

- Saki, veux-tu te changer? Tu dois pas être à l'aise habillée ainsi.

- Bonne idée, Shika, ça ne te dérange pas que j'utilise la chambre avant que tu ne range? Après, c'est promis, j'embarque Tema très loin jusqu'à ce soir!

- Hé!

- Vas-y Sakura, j'ai le temps.

Sakura partit à son tour dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

- Tu n'es pas la vraie sœur de Sakura, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, tu as raison, mais c'est comme tel, on a grandit ensemble, dans le même… enfin bref, Saki est comme ma sœur.

Sakura sortit de la chambre. Elle portait un mini short vert, et un polo à manche courte jaune et vert. Elle portait des talons aiguilles, lacés sur les chevilles. Ils étaient assortis à sa tenue.

- Saki… tu es… Ouah! T'es superbe!

Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de se pâmer d'admiration devant le charme de l'Haruno. Mais ce n'était pas son avis qui l'intéressait. Sauf qu'Il n'avait rien dit. C'était normal après tout, elle avait tout fait pour le décevoir. Mais ça lui faisait mal qu'il l'ignore.

- Allons-y, j'ai un stock de fringues à alourdir!

Et c'est tout les quatre qu'il partirent faire les magasins.

**Une pitite review peut-être... TT S'ilvous plait...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sa-lut! **

**Bon voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu particulier, parce que l'on voit un de mes personnages: Ami. Attention! Pour ceux qui ont lu mon profil, et qui en ont par conséquent déjà entendu parlé, elle n'a pas le même passé que celle du profil!**

**Disclamer: Les créateurs du site sont des sadique pour nous forcer à répéter tout le temps les même horreurs, Les perso sont pas à moi, et Gna et Gna et Gna...**

Reviews:

huhu: Merci!

Réglisse: niarf, bien sur, sino se ne serait pas drole!

ayame: Pas taper pas taper, voilà la suite!

Tsume: Je vous réserve encore tellement de truc que tu vas pas en revenir!

**Au fait, pour les fans de Neji, vous pouvez repartir, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule!**

shaya10: Sakura est machiavélique... et un peu tordue aussi faut dire!

Larethiana: Merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi les emotions sont autant mis en avanr, ça vient tout seul... c'est 'rav docteur?!

**Voilà pour vous un new chapitre! **

****

**chapitre3: Shopping, frère insoupçonné, et passé mystérieux. **

(ou, Temari et Sakura, Itachi, et Naruto et Ami)

- Regarde moi ça Tema! C'est magnifique! Tout ces strass, toute ces paillettes…

Sakura était en train de s'extasier devant une mini robe noir, à col, sans manche, avec des strass rouge représentant une taureau sur la poitrine et des paillettes sur toute la bordure du bas.

- et ce top, avec une épaule dénudée…

- c'est plus le genre de truc qui plairait à Ino! Moi je préfère les truc mini mimi.

- Les filles… z'avez pas finit? J'en ai marre de faire les magasins!

Naruto et Sasuke suivaient les deux jeunes femmes depuis deux heures, et le blond commençait à avoir un peu (beaucoup) mal au pied. Sasuke les regardait se changer, essayer, piailler… il ne pouvait que penser que tout cela était très puérile, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elles étaient très insouciante pour des personnes qui avaient en but de les dépouiller.

- Bon, allons-y, on doit encore passer voir le boss pour avoir la nuit à l'hôtel gratos.

Après être passé en caisse, ils partirent tous les quatre vers un des plus grand casino de la ville.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent les premières et se dirigèrent directement vers l'ascenseur au fond du grand hall. Il montèrent et Temari sortit une petite clef serti de faux diamant de son sac. Elle l'introduisit dans le trou prévu à cet effet, et la tourna. Il était au niveau du dix neuvième étage, le dernier, celui du patron. Elle répondit ensuite à l'interrogation des garçons:

- Le patron n'aime pas être dérangé pour un rien, alors, seul quelque personnes ont la clef, dont le patron, sa secrétaire, et moi. Saki l'a aussi je crois.

Alors que Sakura acquiesçait, ils arrivèrent à l'étage désiré. Ils étaient devant une porte en bois simple, les mur autour était blanc, le sol était moquetté gris. La blonde frappa à la porte, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux bouclé leur ouvrit.

- Bonsoir. Temari, Sakura, bienvenue. Puis-je vous inviter à entrer?

- Ravie de te revoir Ami. Pouvons-nous voir le boss?

Ladite Ami s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. La première chose à dire s'était qu'elle était très belle. Brune, elle avait de long cheveux brun, bouclé, et portait une robe noir, près du corps fendu sur le devant, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait les yeux gris, et avait les formes qui fallait où il fallait. Elle avait l'air douce, mais avait également cette petite fossette au coin des lèvres qui indiquait que peut-être il fallait se méfier.

Et se méfier, c'est-ce que Sasuke fit automatiquement en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour boss.

- Mesdemoiselles, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Oh! Mais je vois que vous êtes venu accompagné… et pas de n'importe qui: Naruto Uzumaki le jet-setteur tropézien, et Sasuke Uchiwa prestigieux héritier… et accessoirement mon petit frère…

Sakura et Temari se regardèrent surprise. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Sasuke lui n'était pas ravi. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas croiser son frère, pour qu'il ne La rencontre pas. Et il découvrait quoi? Ils se connaissait! D'un coté, l'Uchiwa junior avait peur de perdre sa copine ( Sa copine! Comment ça, SA copine!), mais il pensait également que la rose ne pouvait refiler que des problèmes à Itachi, et ça, ça lui plaisait.

Naruto essayait de se faire tout petit. Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir de son ex-vie de jet-setteur, et surtout que savait-il d'autre! Il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'ébruite, il ne fallait pas que ses nouveaux amis l'apprennent. Sinon, sa vie serait fichu.

Sakura était perplexe. Qui l'eut crut, ils était frère! Elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, ne serait-ce qu'au moment où elle avait entendu son nom. Uchiwa. En même temps, ils avaient le même charme dévastateur. Mais là où Sasuke l'attirait, voir même l'excitait, Itachi l'effrayait, voir même la terrorisait. Il représentait un nuage noir, blindé de tunes, mais aussi d'ennuis. Sasuke représentait juste le mystère et la tentation. D'ailleurs, l'aîné allait une fois de plus montré sa noirceur, elle le sentait.

- Alors, Sakura, car je suppose que c'est pour toi que vous êtes venus, que veux-tu?

- Et bien… pourrais-tu nous accorder trois chambres pour la nuit?

- Mmh… peut-être… Mais tu sais ce que je veux en échange ma Saki.

- … Oui.

Son ''oui'' n'avait été qu'un murmure, si bien que ses compagnons commençait à se demander ce qu'elle allait de accomplir pour l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Bien. Dans ces cas là, vas te préparer avec Temari. Ami, quant à toi, veux-tu bien conduire mon frère et Uzumaki à ma table d'honneur?

- Tout de suite Uchiwa-sama.

Et c'est sur ces belles parole qu'Itachi se retira dans la pièce d'à coté pour faire dieu seul sait quoi.

La blonde et la rose se retirèrent à leur tour, ne restant dans la pièce que Sasuke, Naruto, et Ami.

Cette dernière se tourna d'ailleurs vers les deux jeunes homme en leur souriant et les invita à sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. C'est en l'attendant que le blond, dans son éternel naïveté posa La question:

- Qu'est-ce que Sakura va devoir faire pour le frangin de Sasuke? Tu le sais toi?

Ami rougit violemment.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Ah. Bon.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personnes ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Sasuke était inquiet. Il ne savait plus que penser de cette situation. Quand il avait rencontré Sakura pour la première fois, il avait été choqué par sa débauche, elle proposait son corps sans rougir. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à s'habituer à ses cotés osés. Puis ils avaient rencontré Temari, elle était encore moins pudique que son amie. Mais le pire restait à venir. Car Sasuke commençait à se demander si leur coté impudique ne venait pas d'Itachi, et de sa manie de demander des paie en ''nature''. il craignait que leur nuit à l'hôtel gratuite ne soit dû qu'à la débauche complète de Sakura.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto pensait sérieusement. Que pouvait bien demander l'aîné des Uchiwa à Sakura pour qu'elle soit si gênée. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, elle était toujours très gentille avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur, mais aussi une amie avec qui il ne serait pas sorti. Une fille qu'il n'aurait pas sauté. Et ça, pour Naruto, c'était exceptionnelle! Alors il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et si ce Itachi lui faisait quoi que se soit qui fasse de la peine à l'Haruno, il le tuerait. Foi d'Uzumaki!

Ami aussi pensait, mais pas au même chose que les deux garçons. Non. Ses pensés était plus complexe. Elle pensait à Itachi. Malgré ce qu'elle essayait de faire penser, elle n'était une femme soumise, travaillant pour le grand Itachi Uchiwa. Elle était une femme fière, indépendante, limites sadique. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle avait finalement compris que montrer sa véritable apparence n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors elle surprenait ceux qui arrivait à percer sa coque. Elle pensait donc à Itachi. Tout comme Temari et Sakura, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait obligé cette dernière à faire, et ça n'avait rien de sexuel. Elle était tout de même compatissante envers la rose. Le boss savait pertinemment que Sakura s'était promis de ne plus jamais refaire ça après le décès de Nami. Ce qu'elle-même s'était promis au décès de Peter. Ami se demandait d'ailleurs ce que la jeune femme voulait pour céder aussi facilement.

Il montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Sentant que la situation devenait quelque peu tendue, elle prit la parole.

- Au fait, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté officiellement… Je m'appelle Ami Moritaki.

- Enchanté.

- Moritaki! Tu n'es pas américaine!

La jeune femme le regarda surprise, comment pouvait-il savoir? Soudain il lui revint en tête ce qu'avait dit son patron un peu plus tôt, Naruto était de St-Tropez. Il était donc français. Tout comme elle. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour être démasqué par lui.

- Non, pourquoi, on se connaît?

- Euh… je sais pas… ton nom me dit quelque chose. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.

C'est ça, il se trompait. Mais qu'il se taise, par pitié! Ami n'espérait qu'une chose, que le nom ne lui reviennent pas. Sinon…

Sasuke, Naruto et Ami était assis à la table d'honneur dont avait parlé Itachi. Face à une scène, ils attendait le spectacle qui devait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Itachi arriva sur scène, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue chez… moi. J'espère que vous passerez tous une excellente soirée… et que vous reviendrez!

Il descendit de scène sous une salve d'applaudissement, et rejoignit sa table, au coté de son assistante, de son frère et de l'ami de ce dernier. Deux jeunes femmes vêtues de magnifique robe de soirée, l'une noir, l'autre blanche. Elle ressemblait à celle que portait Ami, mais était plus moulante sur les chevilles. Elle portait également des talons aiguilles de la même couleur que leur robe. Celle qui portait la tenue noir se mit à chanter, l'autre la reprenant au refrain.

Il fallut un instant à Sasuke pour les reconnaître. Temari et Sakura. La voix de l'Haruno était envoûtante. La blonde certes chantait bien, mais la rose, c'était vraiment transportant, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau. Toute la salle était scotchée. Les fourchettes s'arrêtait en cours de chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche, certains était même limites à baver. Itachi souriait, fière de lui. Si la jeune femme était resté à travailler pour lui, il aurait doublé les entrées. Mais après ce triste accident avec Nami, elle n'avait plus voulu monter sur scène, elle avait dit « Si Nami ne peut plus monter sur scène, alors je ne le ferait pas non plus » , qu'elle stupide résolution.

Après leur chanson, et une explosion d'applaudissement, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la table d'honneur. Naruto s'empressa de les féliciter. S'ensuivit les félicitations de toute la tablé.

Ils en étaient au plat de résistance quand Naruto remarqua quelque chose sur la main d'Ami.

- Ami-chan, tu portes une alliance? Tu es marié?

Le silence revint sur la table. Mais celui-ci était légèrement plus tendue que les précédents. Itachi s'assombrit énormément, et la jeune femme à ses coté prit l'air le plus neutres possible

- Je ne suis pas mariée, simplement fiancée.

- Et où est le futur marié?

La réponse évasive de la brune avait titillé l'esprit de Sasuke. Une futur marié était généralement heureuse et pleine de vie, mais celle-ci était sombre. Était-ce un mariage arrangé?

La réponse d'Ami fut longue à venir, comme si elle cherchait ses mots pour exprimer brièvement mais justement une réponse. Elle reprit une bouchée de son plat qu'elle mâcha consciencieusement, faisant durer le suspense.

- Le futur marié a été assassiné.

- Désolé.

- Il faut pas.

Le silence se fit plus pesant. Itachi releva la tête, un air de tueur sur le visage, et déclara d'un ton neutre:

- Je crois qu'on m'appelle. Je reviens plus tard.

Il se leva, et partit par derrière, les laissant seul. La brune baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et continua à manger. Le silence se fit de plus en plus dure. Personnes ne sachant quoi dire. Des questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Naruto et Sasuke, aucun n'osant les poser. Finalement, Ami releva la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et se tourna vers Naruto qu'elle savait le plus aptes à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dis moi Naruto, tu permets que je t'appelle Naruto, où irez-vous après Las Vegas?

- Ben je suis pas trop sur… Sasuke, on va où après?

- on va continuer sur la route 66.

- Tu vas y aller avec eux Sakura?

Sakura était estomaquée, cette fille avait réussis à leur faire oublier la gêne passé. Elle avait outrepassé sa peine (car Sakura était sur que c'était de la peine qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux), et avait réussi à sourire et à relancer la conversation sans que personne ne se formalise du départ d'Itachi. L'Haruno comprenait mieux son surnom, ''la double face'', un visage doux et aimant, et l'autre plus sombre et haineux. C'était spectaculaire.

- Si on ne me vire pas d'ici là…

Ami éclata d'un rire cristallin, l'ambiance se réchauffa sérieusement, et chacun y alla de sa petite plaisanterie. Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Malgré tout, Sasuke ne pouvait cesser de se demander quel était la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec son assistante pour avoir été si affecté par la mention de l'ex d'Ami. Et surtout si lien il y avait, quel rapport pouvait-il avoir avec le meurtre de ce dernier?

**Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!**

**Voilà (selon moi) lle moins bon chapitre de l'histoire, et l'arrivé de deux personnages! **

**Mais lisez. **

**Disclamer: les perso ne sont pas... à moi malheureusement! mais je persevèrent pour les avoir!**

**Reviews (plus que trois, la fic ne plait plus autant qu'avant!)**

**Tsume: Moi aussi j'adore mon intrique, quoi que mes fin sont vache! Je suis mesquine, quand au rebondissement, il viennent tout seul, et heureusement que je me modère, sinon, il y en aurait tout le temps!**

**Nahi-chan: Vala vala! merci pour ta review!**

**Ladysaku: Merci! vala la suite!**

**Donc pour tout le monde (meme les méchant qui me laisse jamais de review alors qu'ils lisent comme les autres), Voilà la suite bof bof selon moi, mais avec plein de rebondissement sur le fin!**

**Chapitre4: Départ, rencontre, et passé à demi dévoilé…**

( Ou Sakura, Sasuke, et Naruto, Hinata et Neji, et Sakura, Hinata et Temari)

Sur le coup d'une heure du matin, Tous allèrent se coucher. Ami partant rejoindre Itachi dans son bureau.

Plein de question se bousculaient dans la tête de Sasuke. Pourquoi Sakura ne voulait plus chanter, alors qu'elle avait une voix divine? Comment connaissait-elle son frère? Et que se passait-il exactement entre lui et son assistante? Et surtout pourquoi y avait-il tant de question sans réponse! Il sentait qu'il allait encore faire une nuit blanche.

Sakura aussi était pensive. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu le passé d'Ami, elle se souvenait de l'arrivée de la jeune femme au casino, elle avait directement atteint le rôle d'assistante de direction, il était donc clair que les deux se connaissait avant. Mais d'où? Elle pensait également à Sasuke. Il avait eu l'air réellement touché par sa chanson, mais qui ne l'avait pas été? On le lui avait toujours dit, elle avait une voix de déesse, et le corps qui va avec, ça c'était Itachi qui l'avait dit. Elle aurait aimé que Sasuke la reconnaisse et la félicite, à la place, il avait feint l'indifférence. Peu à peu, au fil du temps, Sakura s'apercevait qu'elle arrivait à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Elle tenait énormément à Naruto, et n'aurait supporté qu'il soit triste, qu'il ait mal ou quoi que se soit dans ce genre là. Pour lui, elle ne voulait que du bonheur et de la joie. Elle aimait Naruto…

L'Haruno aurait voulu y voir aussi clair dans son rapport avec Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, il partirent vers 10h. Après avoir fait une accolade à Temari, et une poignée de main à Itachi et Ami, Sakura remonta sur sa moto et partit à la suite des garçons vers la prochaine ville.

La prochaine grande ville serait San Bernadino, mais ils y serait dans une journée si il ne s'arrêtait pas, un jour et demi avec une pause pour le déjeuner et une pour faire un petit somme. Sasuke choisit la seconde option.

- Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais un frère Sasuke? Surtout, pourquoi t'avais pas dit qu'il vivait à Las Vegas? Ça nous aurais évité bien des problèmes… pour Sakura tout du moins.

Naruto avait encore posé la question qui fallait pas.

- Mon frère et moi n'avons plus de rapport. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. On a eu un différent, et depuis, j'ai rompu tout contact avec lui et j'avais espéré ne pas le revoir là-bas.

- Oh…

Les trois ne dirent rien du reste du voyage.

Ça faisait cinq heures qu'ils roulaient, et Sasuke prévoyait de s'arrêter bientôt pour déjeuner. C'est au milieu de nulle part qu'ils les virent, une équipe de tournage était en train de tourner un film. L'acteur principale était un jeune homme, brun, au cheveux long. Il était divinement beau et Sakura et Naruto voulurent s'arrêter pour regarder quelques minutes. L'Uchiwa accepta.

L'Haruno observait les alentour quand elle remarqua une jeune femme qui attendait, assise près de la tente contenant les équipements. Elle feuilletait un magasine un air timide et innocent sur le visage. La rose la reconnut immédiatement, c'était les même yeux blanc, les même cheveux noirs coupé court, le même air pure, et la même peau blanche, pas de doute, s'était bien Hinata Hiûga. Mais si Hinata était là, ça voulait dire que…

Sakura rougit. Elle avança pour rejoindre la brune.

- Salut Hinata!

- Sakura-chan! Ça pour une surprise… je suis… très heureuse de te revoir! Que fais-tu là!

Naruto s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Il était surpris, à croire que son amie connaissait des tas de personnes au quatre coins du pays. Il regarda ensuite la jeune brune. Elle était très belle (selon les critères de Naruto), et elle paraissait très gentille, douce, un peu timide aussi… le blond avait envie de la connaître, et il allait la connaître, foi d'Uzumaki!

Une fois sa scène terminée, le bel acteur s'approcha de tout ce petit monde, à la fois curieux, et surpris que se ne soit pas lui qui attire tout les regard. Mais quand il aperçut Sakura, il se prit à sourire, décidément, cette jeune femme était vraiment belle.

- Bonjour.

- Oh! Neji-nii-san, comment vas-tu? Tu as soif?

- Un peu.

Il ne regardait que l'Haruno, ignorant ostensiblement les deux autres jeune hommes. Naruto, qui comme à son habitude ne se souciait pas de la bienséance, fit son plus grand sourire, et tendit sa main au jeune homme.

- Salut, moi, c'est Naruto! Ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure, c'était… Ouah!

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air supérieur. Ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci.

Puis son attention se reporta sur Sakura.

- Bonjour Sakura, ça faisait longtemps…

- Bonjour… Neji-kun… Co… Comment vas-tu?

Neji lui sortit son plus bel air de dragueur, et lui répondit d'une voix suave.

- Bien, depuis que tu est là…

La rose rougit de plus belle.

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas aimé ce type dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais le fait qu'il snob le pauvre Naruto avait été trop. Il lui aurait bien collé son point dans la figure. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était un ami de Sakura, et qu'il ne voulait pas gênée la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la gênée? C'était stupide, après le coup de pute qu'elle leur avait fait… Mais là, c'était la goûte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait vite remarqué que l'Hiûga n'en avait que pour l'Haruno, mais il pensait qu'elle l'aurait envoyé sur les roses, ou qu'elle aurait au moins défendu le blond… Mais non, rien, elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait rougi. À ce sujet, quel était se sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait rougit… Étais-ce de la jalousie? Non, ce n'était probablement qu'un simple vertige dû au soleil… Mais tout de même, quel coïncidence ce vertige.

- Neji… Je … Je te présente Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa… des camarade de voyage… Les garçons, je vous présente Neji Hiûga, le cousin d'Hinata.

Naruto était resté bloqué, la main tendue, dans le vide, comme un con, devant cette fille en plus, Hinata… Et ce mec, Neji, qu'elle sale type! C'était le cousin de la brune, il n'était vraiment pas pareil! Il lui était antipathique, alors qu'elle, elle lui plaisait!

Sakura avait honte. Elle avait honte de sa dépendance. Neji était sa drogue. Elle pensait s'en être débarrassé depuis le temps, mais ça n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi accros, à ce sourire, qui la faisait chaviré, à ce corps, qui la faisait rêver, et pour finir, à ce charisme qui la faisait se sentir toute chose des qu'elle était face à lui. Longtemps la jeune femme avait cru que personne ne pourrait égaler cette présence… Et pourtant, elle l'avait rencontré, même si elle ne le savait pas encore vraiment, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, il allait se passer quelque chose qui lui ferait y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments, pour Neji, et… pour Sasuke…

Elle repris d'une voix plus sure d'elle qui déstabilisa l'acteur.

- Hum, Neji-kun, je crois que tu as oublié de saluer mes amis… ce n'est pas très polie… Où sont donc passé tes légendaires bonnes manière? Moi qui te croyais gentleman, tu me déçois, ne sais-tu donc point qu'il faut toujours saluer ses adversaires?

- Je ne vois nulle part d'adversaire à ma hauteur, Sakura…

- Oh… Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser toi et ton ego surdimensionné, et j'emmène Hinata prendre un café… ça ne vous dérange pas votre altesse?

Le jeune Hiûga regarda la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, regard qui eu l'effet inverse de celui désiré.

- Mon comportement de femme du peuple vous aurait-il offusqué votre altesse? Je vous pris de m'en excuser, je vais me retirer si je vous dérange…

Neji eu un sourire provocateur. Et déclara avec autorité.

- Hinata, tu reste là, j'ai besoin de toi pour mon sandwich.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle savait que son amie ne répliquerait pas à un ordre direct de son cousin. Elle baissa la tête dépitée.

- Tu as encore besoin de quelque un pour te faire à manger? Ce que m'a dit Saki était donc vrai! Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

Sakura tiqua à l'emploi du surnom Saki, puis sur ce qu'elle avait prétendu dire… Depuis quand Sasuke et elle parlait!

- Oh et que t'as donc dit d'autres Sakura à mon sujet?

- Elle ne m'a parlé qu'une fois de toi, alors qu'elle parlait de ses amies, Hinata, Ino, Temari… et bien sur elle m'a raconté deux/trois anecdote sur leur familles… D'ailleurs, excuse Neji mais…

Sasuke esquissa un air entendu. L'Hiûga blêmit. Qu'avait donc bien pu raconter Sakura à son sujet! Il avait à peine eu le temps d'y penser, que déjà, l'Uchiwa reprenais.

- Hinata, tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça? Voudrais-tu venir boire un café avec nous en attendant que ton cousin ait fini de tournée? Bien sur si tu veux Neji, tu peut te joindre à nous… Ne te gêne… Mais… Ne te sens pas obliger.

- Je… Pourquoi pas. Répondit Hinata.

Neji devint aussi rouge de colère qu'il était possible pour un Hiûga. Les autres regardèrent Sasuke surpris. Q'est-ce qu'il était beau parleur.

Les Uchiwa appartenait au star-système. Sasuke avait été plongé dans les mondanité dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait observé les adultes faire de beau discours, notamment son frère qui avait toujours été très éloquent. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce dernier qu'il avait tout appris. Et quel apprentissage! Sasuke avait toujours cru que ça ne lui servirait jamais à rien, il venait de se prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait tord.

Sakura était estomaquée. Bien sur elle connaissait les capacité des Uchiwa à être beau parleur - c'était une de leur nombreuses qualité, venant juste après leur coté charmeur - et elle avait toujours su que Sasuke avait également ce don, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il le démontre en la défendant - car c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire en rabattant le caquet de l'Hiûga - ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant au yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réplique de Neji.

- Je suis fatigué… Je vais me reposer ici… faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Sasuke souri, triomphant. Premier round gagner. Malheureusement le second risquait d'être particulièrement ardue. Et pour cause, comment allait réagir Sakura à ce discours de male protégeant son territoire?

- Hum… Uchiwa-san… Je… merci de m'avoir invité…

- Hn.

Retour à la normal. Sasu-glaçon ne s'encombrait plus de mot. Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas et esquissa un sourire timide.

Naruto était gêné. Il n'avait pu ni défendre la brune, ni protéger Sakura de cet idiot de Hiûga. Mais, en bon Naruto qu'il était, il ne se démoralisa pas, et fit un grand sourire au deux jeune femmes.

- Alors, comment vous êtes vous rencontrée toi et Sakura?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, l'une un doux sourire sur les lèvres, l'autres, l'air plus sombre.

- On s'est rencontré… en boite.

- Oh, c'était où?

- à… Hollywood, il y a cinq ans…

_Cinq ans plus tôt…_

_- Tema-chan! Où est-ce que tu m'emmène? _

_- Viens Saki! Viens! On va se marrer!_

_Temari avait traîné Sakura dans une nouvelle boite du nom de l'étoile. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'orphelinat, l'Haruno était de plus en plus sombre, elle se refermait sur elle-même, ne parlant plus, ou très peu. Et son amie, s'inquiétant, avait décidé de la divertir un maximum. C'était une amie à elle qui lui en avait parlé, il y avait parait-il un concours de la meilleur chanteuse, et bien sur, la blonde connaissant les capacité de la rose avait décidé de l'y emmener. On lui avait dit que parfois un recruteur venait, et qu'elle avait tout à y gagner, parce qu'on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais le boulot de serveuse, ça ne rapportait pas un max! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire!_

_- Dans cette boite, il y a un concours de chant, je veux que tu y participe!_

_L'Haruno avait ouvert en grand les yeux et l'avait regardé avec un air d'échappée de l'asile. Elle ne supportait pas chanté en publique, alors à un concours…_

_- Allez, s'il te plait… On pourrait gagner vachement de tunes! Et avec un peu de chance, on pourra quitter ce boulot miteux!_

_Sakura réfléchit un instant, il était vrai qu'avec le salaire de misère qu'elle gagnait au café, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre du grand luxe… mais elle était trop timide pour faire de la scène, elle était pratiquement sur de ne pas y arriver… _

_- Qu'as-tu à perdre?_

_La jeune femme ne répondit rien. C'était vrai, qu'avait-elle a perdre? _

**Vala, laissez des reviews!**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou!**

**Je dois dire que si le chapitre précedent était bof, ce chapitre est pas mal! et le prochain est encore mieux! **

**Disclamer: J'ai une copine qui m'a donné la technique pour le dire sans éclater en larmes, parait qu'il faut faire super vite: Les-perso-ne-sont-pas-à-moi... Bouhouhou! ça marche paaaaas! je suis toujours aussi triste!**

**Reviews:**

Ladysaku: Effectivement tu te répète, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait que prouver ma grandeur Nyahahah! (Mes chevilles? elle vont très bien pourquoi?)

Tsume: Sasuke, possessif? Non... Jamais... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Neji, mais... Je sais pas... Je venais surement de lire une fic particulièrement méchante avec lui le jour où j'ai écrit se passage! M'enfin, merci pour ta review, t'es toujours là... Je crois que je vais décroché une larmouille... Et en exclu, pour toi, je t'annonces que la fin de l'histoire est très proche, plus que un chapitre et demi... Le dit pas au autres!

Juste une fille: merci! Vala la suite! . Je ne t'envoie juste qu'une réponses!U

**Vala pour les réponses! Bonne lecture! la fin de se chapitre va en ravir plus d'un, et le prochain c'est encore mieux!**

****

**Chapitre 5: Passé à demi dévoilé, toilettes pour dames et luttes de territoire**

(Ou Sakura, Hinata et Temari, Sakura et Sasuke, et Sasuke et Neji.)

_La jeune femme ne répondit rien, c'était vrai, qu'avait-elle à perdre? _

_Le soir venu, elles se rendirent donc dans ladite boite. Et bien sur, Temari dans toute sa pudeur, accosta le barman._

_- Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je vous sert?_

_- Je… Je viens d'arriver… je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre… Que me conseillez-vous?_

_Temari était une belle femme, ce n'était plus chose à prouver, et déjà à 17 ans, elle resplendissait. Le barman rougit au avance de la blonde, on ne lui avait jamais fait de rentre dedans de cette manière là, et il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait. Et puis il y avait l'autre jeune femme. Plus timide, plus douce, plus attirante aussi. C'est long cheveux rose lui cascadait dans le dos, et ses doux yeux vert… _

_Le voilà qui se mettait à rêver. N'était-il pas le plus beau barman de la côte? Cette fille serait à lui avant la soirée, ou il ne s'appelait plus Neji Hiûga._

_- Alors, comme ça vous venez spécialement pour le concours? _

_- Oui, Vous allez nous encourager n'est-ce pas?_

_Neji se mit à rire, elle ne manquait décidément pas d'audace, et l'autre qui ne disait toujours rien. Comment la charmer si il ne pouvait entendre sa voix? _

_- Et toi? Tu viens pour chanter aussi?_

_Sakura rougit en s'apercevant que le jeune homme lui parlait. Dieu qu'il était beau, elle ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, mais comment faire pour ne pas passer pour une cruche? _

_Heureusement, Temari lui sauva la mise._

_- En fait c'est pour elle que l'on vient… Elle a une voix…_

_L'Haruno rougit un peu plus. _

_- Euh… Tema… Je… Je vais danser… On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour… le concours?_

_- Oui, vas-y, fais attention._

_Sakura s'éloigna, le regard de Neji se faisait brûlant sur son épaule, il lui plaisait. Mais sa sœur l'avait vu la première, et de se fait, il lui appartenait. Elle se mit à danser, timidement d'abord, puis de façon de plus en plus en plus osée…_

_Finalement ce fut un haut parleur qui l'interrompit, il annonçait à tous les participant du concours de bien vouloir se diriger vers le vestiaire pour se préparer. Sakura quitta ses admirateurs, et obtempéra. Temari l'y attendait déjà. Une autre jeune femme, brune celle-ci discutait avec elle. _

_- Ah, Saki, Je te présente Hinata, la cousine de Neji le barman, c'est une autre participante… _

_- Bon… Bonjour… Je suis un peu anxieuse, c'est ma première scène… _

_Sakura se prit d'office d'affection pour la jeune fille, elle sentait que si elle devenait amies, elles allaient bien s'entendre… _

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu la Sakura toute timide? Qui as gagné le concours? T'arrêtes pas là Saki!

- La Sakura toute timide comme tu dis Naruto est devenu plus sur d'elle, et elles ont gagné le concours en duo.

- Ouah…

Hinata sourit devant la naïveté et la pureté de Naruto, elle comprenait que l'Haruno se soit prise d'affection pour lui, il était adorable, comme un petit frère à chouchouter aurai dit Sakura… Elle laissa ses souvenirs planer un peu plus loin…

_Après le concours, ils avaient été tous ensemble boire un verre pour fêter cette victoire, la soirée c'était terminé quand Temari, ivre morte, avait voulu danser sur la table. Sakura l'avait pris sous un bras, Neji sous l'autre, et ils était rentré dans le petit studio miteux qu'elles possédaient alors. _

_Ils avaient couché la blonde, puis Neji s'était proposé pour rester les aidés. Hinata était rentré toute seule avec l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, la blonde, la rose, et la brune avaient reçu un papier les invitant à devenir chanteuse dans un cabaret Las Vegas. Hinata avait refusé l'invitation, Neji voulait devenir acteur, et il était de son devoir de le soutenir. Temari et Sakura s'était envolées vers la ville au cabaret, en promettant à l'Hiûga de garder le contact. La brune avait bien remarqué que Sakura évitait le regard de son cousin qui quant à lui avait le sourire du prédateur qui a sa proie mise à nue sous ses yeux. Qu'avait-il encore fait?_

_Les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent à se téléphoner, à se voir parfois, et peu à peu, le niveau de vie minable de Sakura et de Temari devint convenable, puis royale… Elle était logée dans une des suites de l'hôtel qui jouxtait au cabaret où elle travaillait. _

_Puis un soir, Temari avait débarqué chez elle, le tee-shirt en sang, elle lui expliqua que Sakura avait fait une tentative de suicide après le décès de sa coéquipière de scène, et que la jeune femme avait besoin de s'éloigner de Las Vegas pour quelques temps, histoire de se refaire. Hinata décida d'héberger la rose. Temari se lava puis après avoir serré sa ''sœur'' dans ses bras, elle repartit pour la ville aux casinos. _

_Sakura resta trois mois chez elle, puis un jour, suite à un appel téléphonique, elle réuni Temari, Hinata et une autre fille dans un petit bar pour leur parler d'un projet fou qui deviendrait le but d'une vie… _

- Youhou? Hinata, tu m'écoute?

- Hein? Excuse-moi… Naruto-san, tu disais?

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais un petit ami?

Hinata rougit et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où… Où sont les autres?

- Sasuke est parti commander des boissons, et Sakura est au toilette… Alors?

Hinata rougit un peu plus… Il était peut-être un peu trop naïf…

- Je… Non…

- Ah c'est cool!

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rougir, il avait dit une connerie, il le sentait…

- Je… Je veux dire… C'est pas cool pour toi… mais…

Il commençait à s'embrouiller… Sasuke revient je t'en prie!

Sasuke revint. Il portait un soda dans chaque main, et un sac avec trois hamburgers au poignet. Hinata avait bien remarqué les regards que jetait son amie au jeune homme, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, elle était amoureuse, je dirait même plus, elle était sacrement mordu! Elle était contente, en un sens, cela l'aiderait sûrement à oublier Neji et les _tieves_…

Elle avait aussi surpris les regards que lançait Sasuke à l'Haruno. Ils était brûlant, autant de désir que de haine. C'était curieux, comment pouvait-on éprouver à la fois de l'amour et la haine envers une même personne? Qu'avait donc appris le jeune homme à son sujet qui puisse à se point perturber sa vision de Sakura? Pas quelque chose de très net… mais rien dans la vie de la jeune femme n'était très net, alors elle n'allait pas s'amuser à chercher.

- Hinata? Tu en veux?

Naruto lui tendait un hamburger.

- je… Je veux bien… merci… Naruto-san…

- Tu sais tu peut m'appeler simplement par mon prénom. Naruto-san ça sonne bizarre!

Hinata rougit une fois de plus.

- Dîtes, c'est normal que Sakura ne soit pas revenu? Ça fait un moment non?

Tous se regardèrent. Il avait raison, ça allait faire un quart d'heure qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu.

- Je vais aller voir…

- Non Sasuke-san… ce sont les… toilettes des dames! Tu… Tu ne peux pas y aller…

- Écoute Hinata, je ne vais pas t'y envoyer si c'est dangereux… alors j'y vais.

Hinata ne répondit rien… il avait raison. Sasuke il alla d'un pas discret. Et quand il poussa la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sakura, assise par terre, en vie.

- Eh, Sakura, qu'est-ce tu fous?! Hinata s'inquiétait!

Il vit alors que ses épaules tremblotait.

- Ne me dit pas que… Tu pleurs?

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés, et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Voyant les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, il laissa glisser ses bras autour de ses épaules pour finalement la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser pleurer là, sans rien faire, il n'était pas sans cœur a ce point là! Il lui en voulait certes, mais… Il avait ce petit pincement au cœur qui l'empêchait de la laisser là et de se moquer d'elle ensuite.

- Ça va aller… On va bientôt partir, et on laissera cette petite lopette de Neji ici. Il t'emmerdera plus je te le promet!

Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Pourquoi avait-il toujours raison? Pourquoi était-il si beau? Pourquoi pouvait-il être si gentil? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de sa futur victime? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la défende devant Neji? Elle ne savait plus que penser maintenant…

- Sasuke…

- Mmh?

- Merci.

Sasuke l'a regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle? Et surtout, que faisait-il là à la réconforter alors qu'elle avait pour but de les dépouiller? Était-il devenu excessivement gentil au contact de Naruto, ou bien bénéficiait-elle d'un traitement de faveur? La sentir dans ses bras lui faisait comme un drôle de pincement au cœur, sentir son souffle humide sur sa nuque lui procurait un bien fou. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, sérés, l'un contre l'autre, accordant leur respiration, laissant la chaleur des corps réchauffer les cœurs, aucun des deux ne le savait. Quand Sakura releva la tête, elle se perdit dans le regard noir de Sasuke, et c'est un peu indépendamment de leur volonté que déjà leurs lèvres se rencontrait. D'abord timide, ce baiser devient vite fougueux, passionné, on pouvait sentir toute la tension qui émanait entre c'est deux là. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué tout l'amour qui se dégageait de cette scène, et c'est finalement à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, ne sachant plus très bien ni où ni comment il en était arrivé là. Puis Sakura rougit, entraînant Sasuke avec elle.

- Euh… Ce que… Ce qui vient de se passer… Mieux vaut…

- Oui… C'était… Euh… Dû à la fatigue… et…

- Au… manque de sommeil…

- C'est ça… On… On y retourne?

- Oui…

Il se regardèrent encore un instant, espérant une réaction de l'autre sans doute, et c'est finalement insatisfait qu'il sortir de ces toilettes.

- Sakura-chan?! Ça va? On… On a envoyé Sasuke… On avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose…

- T'inquiète… On a mis un peu de temps, j'était coincée dans la cabine de chiotte!

Hinata et Naruto prirent un air soulagé tandis que Sasuke était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Sakura avait menti à son amie.

- T'es pas très douée Sakura!

- Oui… Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés!

Les trois jeunes adultes sourirent et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Seul un observateur attentif aurait pu déceler la gène qui subsistait entre le brun et la rose.

Il rentrèrent finalement sur le ''plateau'' de tournage vers 17 heures. Neji les vit arriver de loin, et il prit il fit celui qui était trop occupé pour s'intéresser à eux.

- Sakura-chan, vas-t-on rester ici pour la nuit?

L'Hiûga tira une oreille.

- Je ne sais pas… Demande à Sasuke, il a repris le contrôle des opérations!

Le dit Sasuke se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle avait un air ironique peint sur le visage.

- On reste ici, on ne sait pas si l'on trouvera un hôtel plus loin, alors à quoi bon, il y en a un à deux pas!

- Ok! Hinata-chan, tu me fais visiter le coin?!

La jeune fille rougit.

- Pour… Pourquoi pas…

- Cool! Allez, on y va… A plus les autres!

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils s'éloignèrent, tel un couple. Sakura les regarda amusé, à croire que Naruto ne voulait pas rester avec Hinata. Puis elle tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnait. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Avec ces deux là, l'ambiance n'allait pas être à la joie, on aurait dit deux mal prêt à tout pour défendre leur territoire. La jeune femme en frissonna d'avance.

- Euh…

- Dit moi Sakura, est-ce que ça te plairait que je te fasse visiter le coin?

- Euh…

- A moins que tu ne préfère te reposer… il est vrai que l'ambiance ne doit pas être folichonne avec ces deux là!

Sakura regarda Neji. Neji regarda Sasuke, attendant une répartit. Sasuke regarda en l'air.

- Je vais aller fumer ma clope… Je vous laisse.

L'Haruno fut déçue que le jeune homme n'est pas réagit… Puis elle se demanda, comment l'aurait-elle prit si il l'avait défendu? Et maintenant, que ressentait-elle pour l'Uchiwa, ce petit pincement au cœur, était-ce ça, l'amour?

**reviews, reviews... , sinon, le chapitre au multiples promesses, le meilleur chapitre de toute l'histoire ne viendra pas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo.**

**Désolée de ce (léger) retard, j'ai eu deux/trois problèmes de connection, qui m'ont poussé à repoussé le postage! **

**Je remarque que le précedent chapitre à défrayé la chronique, avec celui là, je crois que ça va être carrement l'invasion! **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi! (Sasuke: tu fais sobre aujourd'hui... Mwa: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? T'as pas une Sakura a combler toi?)**

**Donc voilà le meilleur chapitre de toute l'histoire, je voulais faire un lemon, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas réussi... je suis probablement trop jeune, tiens à ce sujet, ceux qui devinerons mon age, aurons droit à une info exclusive sur la suite de l'histoire (j'accepte les approximation, genre: 18/19 ans, ou 62/63... ), Enfin, toute ces conneries pour dire que je n'ai pas réussi à faire un lemon, il y a donc juste quelques remarque, légère. **

**Vala. **

**Reviews: **

**Mangas: Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**Sara: Vala vala!**

**Ladysaku: Félicitation, vous veneez d'être ressu à l'académie des reviewer perseverant, continuer, il vous arriveras peut-être quelques chose de bien... (Peut-être!)**

**Ayame: Voilà pour toi!**

**Kmii-nee-chan: Je suis sadique! pour les souvenirs, désolée de te décevoir, mais il s'arrête là! voilà la suite!**

**Tsume: V'là la suite très cher, et pour ce qui est du trio Neji/sasu/Saku, tu vas voir tu vas être servie!**

**Chapitre 5: Protecteur et douches brûlantes**

(Ou Sasuke, Sasuke et Sakura)

Sakura passa sa soirée avec Neji. C'était un jeune homme charmant, poli. Il avait toute les qualité requise pour attirer l'Haruno. Et ça avait été le cas à une époque. Mais…quelque chose avait changé. Elle le trouvait désormais trop prétentieux, trop mauvais… Il n'avait pas les nouveaux critère attendu par la jeune femme. Maintenant, il fallait être Mystérieux, discret, et tendre à la fois. L'Hiûga était tout le contraire, et, il faut bien le dire, Sakura commençait à en avoir assez de lui.

Le jeune homme en question, quant à lui, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et il faut dire que ça l'énervait beaucoup.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un coin un peu plus sombre que les autres (je vous rappelle qu'ils sont dans le désert), Neji attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la plaqua contre une des tentes carré. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et… Sa langue dans sa bouche. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour dire ''ouf'', Sakura se faisait embrassé, et elle sentait les mains du jeune homme fourmiller sur tout son corps. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda d'un regard lubrique.

- Neji-kun… Arrêtes…

- Arrêter quoi, t'en rêve depuis des années, avoue!

Il se remit à l'embrasser. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre, mais il faut croire qu'il était trop fort. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner quand un je ne sais quoi perturba l'atmosphère. Neji, avant même d'avoir comprit qui était là, se prit le coup de poing du siècle qui l'envoya faire un vol plané à plusieurs mètre de là.

Sakura se révulsa, et alors qu'elle tombait en avant, des bras protecteur l'entourèrent. La jeune femme leva les yeux, et ses deux émeraude rencontrèrent deux pupille noir au reflet rouge plus ardent que jamais (au sens où ils sont plus rouge que jamais!). Il laissa l'Hiûga K.O., raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils dormaient. Là il l'installa sur son lit (celui de Sakura), et, les bras toujours autour de ses épaules, il la berça tout doucement. Et c'est seulement à cet instant que l'Haruno se laissa aller. Elle pleura doucement dans les bras du jeune homme.

**\**

_Petit retour dans le passé… _

_- _Je vais aller fumer ma clope, je vous laisse.

Sasuke n'aimait pas les regard que lançait l'Hiûga à la jeune femme. Il les trouvait déplacé, vicieux… Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il venait de les quitter, mais déjà, il voulait les rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?! Veiller sur cette voleuse qui n'avait pour but final que de les dépouiller? Il devenait sentimentale! Il décida d'aller un peu plus loin. Plus les minutes passait, et plus il sentait qu'il devrait faire une mise au point avec lui-même, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto et pour Sakura. Lui qui, il y cinq ans s'était promit de ne plus jamais ressentir de sentiment. Il se retrouvait maintenant face à un problème de taille: une jeune femme était entré dans sa vie, avec la force d'un boulet, un peu comme Elle l'avait fait il y a cinq ans, et il se retrouvait maintenant en pleine désarrois.

Tournant au coin d'un tente, il vit deux ombres, l'une se débattant, tandis que l'autre ''abusait'' de la première silhouette. Il réfléchit un instant, s'il intervenait, il allait encore s'attirer des emmerdes, et puis, il ne les connaissait pas alors…

- Neji-kun… Arrêtes…

Sasuke bloqua. Cette voix. Il la connaissait, et pas qu'un peu, c'était celle de… En un instant le jeune homme vit rouge (C'est le terme! ), il bondit vers les deux personnes et envoya un direct au jeune homme.

Sakura lui tomba dans les bras, et ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'hôtel.

**\**

_Retour au temps normale…_

Sakura avait fini par s'endormir, en larmes, dans les bras de Sasuke. C'est fou ce qu'elle y était bien. Ils étaient réconfortant, agréable… Le jeune homme caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, elle paraissait si fragile qu'il craignait qu'un mouvement brusque ne la casse en morceau. Il s'endormit finalement à ses cotés. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, de la lâcher. Il aurait eu envie de la garder dans ses bras éternellement.

Quand Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose auquel elle pensait, c'est qu'il faisait vraiment chaud ici. La deuxième s'était que sa couverture lui paraissait bien lourde. Il n'y eu pour troisième qu'une alarme dans sa tête. Que faisait Sasuke dans son lit?! Puis tout les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en flèche. Et elle eu un sourire qu'on avait encore jamais vu sur son visage: un sourire radieux. Elle se dit que tout de même, elle ferait mieux de sortir, elle n'imaginait même pas l'état du jeune homme quand il se réveillerait. Elle, elle s'amuserait de la situation, mais, lui, il serait capable d'être encore plus distant avec elle. Elle se glissa donc hors du lit avec la souplesse et la grâce d'un chat, et comme prévu le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. La jeune femme prit deux/trois affaire, et partit se doucher.

Quand Sasuke se leva, Sakura était déjà parti depuis un bon moment, et il lui fallut également un moment pour se rappeler où il était. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut: où était Sakura, elle n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ainsi! Puis son regard s'assombrit, et il se souvint alors de la condition de la jeune femme. En temps que voleuse, elle devait être suffisamment discrète pour lui filer entre les doigts. Sasuke se demanda également si Hinata faisait partit de ces ''_tieves angels_'' dont avait parlé la blonde qu'ils avaient rencontré en même temps que l'Haruno. Les anges voleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas pensé plus tôt? C'était pourtant évident!

Sakura avait le cœur qui battait très fort. Tant de chose s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient ici, qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point. D'abord il y avait Neji, dont elle était amoureuse depuis longtemps, et il y avait Sasuke, qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et qui l'attirait déjà. Neji l'avait rabaissée et humiliée, Sasuke l'avait consolée et rassurée. Neji avait tenté de la violer, alors que Sasuke l'avait sauvée et protégée. Et, il y avait eu ce baiser avec l'Uchiwa. Il était clair que maintenant ses sentiments risquait de changer, mais elle craignait que le jeune homme deviennent distant. Et c'était compréhensible, elle avait tout fait pour que le jeune homme la déteste, et maintenant, elle craignait qu'il l'évite? Ça devenait stupide.

Elle était arrivée devant la chambre de Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. Et en sortit… Hinata. Celle-ci rougit plus fortement qu'il lui était possible de rougir.

- Oye… Sa…Sakura… -Chan… Comment… Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien… Et toit Hinata-chan? Tu as bien dormi?

La jeune femme rougit, si c'était possible, encore plus qu'avant. Sakura face à cela jubilait. Naruto et Hinata allait si bien ensemble, et elle adorait embêter la jeune femme. Naruto sortit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'Haruno et l'Hiûga était encore devant. Le jeune homme prit un teinte très proche de celle de la brune. Et Sakura sourit encore plus.

- Euh… Salut…

- Bonjour Naruto. Comment vas-tu?

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, et, attrapant l'Hiûga par la bras, l'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre, et referma la porte sur une Sakura au sourire sans limite. Elle décida donc de terminer ce qu'elle devait faire, c'est-à-dire, prendre une douche.

Sasuke sortit un peu déphasé de la chambre. Il passa devant la chambre de Naruto, qui était aussi la sienne, et entra. Il y vit Naruto, en caleçon, et Hinata, habillée, discutant à voix basse. Son arrivé provoqua une brutale coloration sur les joues des deux adultes. À cela l'Uchiwa se retint de rire au éclat, c'était une scène qui se raterait pour rien au monde.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je ne fait que passer! Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

À ces mots, les deux jeunes gens rougirent encore plus. Sasuke paraissait parfaitement taciturne alors qu'il était en plein fou rire à l'intérieur. Il attrapa son sac, et ressortit de la chambre. C'est alors qu'il éclata de rire, et c'est dans cet état là qu'il partit se doucher.

En entrant dans les douches communes, Sasuke sentit comme une douce odeur flotter. Il la trouvait étrangement réconfortante, il aurait aimé savoir à qui appartenait ce magnifique parfum. Il entra dans une douche, se déshabilla, et commença à se doucher. Le parfum de la douche d'à coté était vraiment agréable, et l'odeur lui rappelais quelque chose. Il y pensait quand une mélodie s'éleva, une jeune femme était en train de fredonner. C'était un air un peu mélancolique, très doux et légèrement mystérieux. Il sortit de sa douche, serviette autour de la taille, il avait fait tomber son gel douche, celui-ci avait roulé sous la porte. Au moment où il poussait la porte il reconnu l'odeur, c'était de la cerise. Le même parfum que…

Sakura était devant le miroir et se démêlait les cheveux. Elle avait un air dans la tête, celui qu'elle chantait avec Nami sur scène, une mélodie lente, légèrement mélancolique, et un peu mystérieuse: _La danse des voleuses_, C'était son nom. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à fredonner, puis à chanter carrément. Elle avait remarqué la vapeur sortant d'une des douches, et en avait conclu que quelqu'un se douchait. Qu'à cela ne tiennent, il aurait la musique gratis! Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna, par curiosité, et tomba nez à nez avec…

Sasuke crut d'abord être face à un ange, ses cheveux rose encadrait son visage de manière un peu désordonné, et elle avait l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait. Puis son cerveau repris chemin inverse, cheveux rose? Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver divine. Sakura lui faisait de l'effet, ne serait-ce que son corps le lui prouvait à l'instant même. Elle le regarda un instant, puis détailla l'ensemble de sa tenue qui comportait en tout et pour tout… D'une serviette de bain, il rougit et alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son gel douche du regard, il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, outre sa brosse, il y avait…

Quand elle le vit, Sakura eut comme un bug cérébrale, il était trop beau. Quelque chose vint taper contre son pied. Une bouteille de produit? Elle l'attrapa et le regarda de plus près. Un gel douche. C'était probablement pour ça que Sasuke était sorti de la douche dans cette… tenue. La jeune femme rougit. Il était finement musclé, et avait de ces tablettes de chocolat… la jeune femme y aurait bien touché. Elle remarqua alors qu'il recherchait quelque chose. Ah Oui, le gel douche… Elle regarda sa main, puis le jeune homme et enfin sa main. Elle rougit une fois de plus, mais en bonne Sakura qu'elle était, elle lui apporta en main propre.

Quand il la vit approcher, il ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois satisfait et…Anxieux. Allait-il réussir à résister? Il n'en n'était pas sur. Une fois face à lui, Sakura lui tendit la bouteille, et alors qu'il attrapait la bouteille, en bonne Sakura qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher. Le jeune homme contracta ses abdominaux par réflexe, et pendant une ou deux seconde, ils regardèrent sa main à elle, sur son ventre à lui. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils relevèrent la tête et ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de l'Haruno, et la serrant, il la décolla de son abdomen. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle entraîna ces mains vers sa hanche. Elle posa sa deuxième main par-dessus, et retira celle qui était en dessous. Elle attira l'autre main du jeune homme vers sa seconde hanche. Elle le lâcha, et posa ses deux mains sur son torse.

Sasuke remonta ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme, elle frissonna. Dans sa tête, plus rien ne fonctionnait, et alors que leur lèvres s'unissait, elle s'interrogea: Comment en était-t-elle arrivé là? Qu'avait-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle deviennent aussi sentimentale? Il y avait une semaine, elle se tiré une balle plutôt que de tomber amoureuse d'un type, qui plus est une de ses victimes, et là…

Sasuke aussi s'interrogeait, et alors, que , refermant la cabine de douche derrière eux, il s'évertuait à déshabiller la jeune femme, il se demanda ou en serait leur relation après Ça. Pourrais-t-il encore ne serait-ce que la regarder en face?

Ils étaient clair pour les deux qu'il aurait un avant et un après la douche, mais si les deux méditait encore sur ce qui les avaient mené là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Sakura ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec lui, car sinon, elle en aurait définitivement fini avec les _Tieves, _Et ça… en était-t-elle capable? Si seulement Sasuke avait pu adhérer à son… Passe-temps. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas cautionner cela. Sasuke aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour ne pas entendre cette maudite conversation, il y a quatre jours. Il aurait aimé que la jeune femme ne soit pas une voleuse de renommé nationale, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit… simplement Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle faisait, et ce qu'elle allait faire le dégoûtait encore plus.

Mais voilà, Sakura était un voleuse, et Sasuke était entre des feux croisé. Et alors qu'ils atteignait l'extase, l'Uchiwa se mit à douter, était-il accro à la jeune femme au point de lui pardonner ce qu'elle était? Au point de tout abandonner pour elle? L'eau coulait, brûlante tout autour d'eux. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu laisser sa place à un autre, et pourtant…

Quand leur regard se croisèrent, après, Sasuke aurait pu lire tout les mots d'amour possible, et Sakura aurait pu y voir toute la force des sentiments de l'Uchiwa. Mais ils avaient autre chose à penser, autre chose à se dire. La rose chuchota dans un soupire:

- Je vais partir. Et on ne se reverra jamais. D'accord? Ce qui vient de se passer restera secret, et… Je ne prendrais rien à Naruto. J'en serait incapable maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, se redressa et sortit de la cabine dans son plus simple appareil. Sasuke l'entendit se rhabiller rapidement et quitter les douches. Si le jeune homme avait été attentif, il aurait peut-être entendu tout les _je t'aime _que Sakura aurait voulu lui dire

Puis Sasuke se prit à penser. Comment savait-t-elle? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, alors comment pouvait-t-elle savoir qu'il était au courant de sa _condition_? L'aurait-t-elle fait exprès, pour le repousser? Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'elle réussisse à le cerner parfaitement. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne facile à comprendre, et pourtant elle…

Sasuke se leva, et s'habilla en vitesse, il sortit des douches, son sac à moitié fait sur le dos, dévala les escaliers, et arrivé dehors…

Sakura était descendu pensive… non, angoisser, le terme était plus juste. Elle avait le cœur en miette, et avait parfaitement compris pourquoi… Malheureusement. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna, instinctivement.

Il était là sur le pas de la porte, haletant, il la fixait de ses yeux noirs l'air le plus troubler que possible.

Quand ils avait débarqué ici, elle l'avait pressentit, Sakura était arrivée au moment où elle devait faire un choix.

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou!**

**Cette fois ci, j'ai posté en temps et heure, et même un peu en avance vu quer d'habitude, je poste le dimanche soir! **

**Donc voilà, le... dernier chapitre. Très court, c'est un peu comme un épilogue. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se termine comme ça, je n'avais même pas prévu qu'il se terminerais si vite! Mais comme je l'ai dit dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre, les perso ont pris des chemins auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout, et qui m'ont un peu secouée... **

**Reviews: **

**Ladysaku: Pourquoi copier/coller quand on est aussi talentueuse pour reviewer? Bravo, voilà une review dans les formes!**

**Kmii-nee-chan: Voilà la suite, la fin aussi! Betkiss! **

**Shinari: Ma fic est classe... Ma fic est classe... Ma fic est classe... ( Sakura: ça y est elle à griller un fusible... )Kyaaaaaaa! Trop bien! chuis contente chuis contenteuh! Voilà la suite!**

**Tsume: Le choix de Sakura est trop dur... Je suis une sadique, tu le sais bien, alors à ton avis quel va-t-être la fin?**

Voilà, je vous donne tout de même rendez-vous à la fin, j'ai une petite annonce à faire.

**Chapitre 7: Choix**

(Ou, Sakura et Sasuke)

Sakura était arrivé à un moment où elle devait faire un choix.

Une seconde, une minutes, une heure, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela dura, mais quand Sasuke parla, Sakura avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu cette voix depuis une éternité.

- Reste.

La jeune femme le regarda. Il était beau, là, devant elle, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle, les rayons du soleil encore levant caressant doucement ses joues, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Elle le savait maintenant, et probablement qu'elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps, elle était amoureuse, mais sûrement trop têtue pour admettre l'évidence, elle s'était enfoncé dans une réalité plus complaisante.

Le choix était dure, cornélien même. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, mais en même temps… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

- Je… Je suis désolée Sasuke… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je suis véritablement. Je suis une voleuse, tu es quelque un de bonne famille, et Naruto est quelqu'un de trop gentil. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous entraîner là dedans…

Elle se rapprocha. Le temps était frais, et de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui.

- Je vais faire ce pour quoi j'étais sorti, et tu vas retourner à l'intérieur. Quand Naruto va te demander où je suis passé, tu lui répondras qu'on avais besoin de moi ailleurs, et tu cloras le sujet.

Elle mit sa main sur son visage. Et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. Et dans un souffle, elle lui dit:

- Je t'aime.

Il la regarda surpris. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, elle le coupa:

- Non… Ne répond rien, ça ne peux que faire mal… Je vais partir, et je voulais te le dire au moins une fois.

Elle se sépara de lui, comme à regret, et alors, qu'elle enfourchait sa moto, casque en main, elle déclara avec son sourire triste:

- Kiss Sasuke, don't forget me.

Elle mit son casque, fit démarrer sa moto, et parti dans un vrombissement tonitruant.

- Moi aussi Sakura, moi aussi…

Il se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment. Quand Naruto lui demanderais où elle était passé, il répondrais qu'elle était attendu ailleurs, Hinata l'aiderais, il en était sur, et, peut-être, dans cinq, dans dix ans, une femme, au cheveux rose, reviendrais dans sa vie… Mais d'ici là, il aurait le temps de créer des liens plus fort avec Naruto, de défendre Hinata, et… Dans savoir un peu plus sur les fameuses _Tieves Angels. _

**FIN**

NB: **Je sais que cette fin est, bien que tout à fait correct, pas particulièrement heureuse, c'est pourquoi je me suis déjà lancée dans la suite! dites moi si vous la voulez ou non, et elle arriveras! vous verrez bien sous quel nom! à bientot fidèle lecteurs! je suis fière que vous aillez aimés ma fic!**


End file.
